A need exists for a method to provide selective capacitance values for a variety of single phase motors for air conditioning systems or other devices.
A single service person can visit many various sized air conditioners for servicing during any given week. A need exists for a method for a service person or another person to provide selective capacitance to a wide variety of motors using a single device.
A need exists for a method to provide selected capacitance values that can use a single device that has low maintenance requirements.
The present invention meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.